Inner Weakness
by Thorns of beauty
Summary: Kyo happens across a young Yuya and decides to keep her, sealing their fates. Will the demon be able to love this girl or will he choose to destroy her in his conquest for power? Characters may be OOC and rating will go up in future chapters.
1. Crimson Savior

**AN: **So yes another story, but you know what this pairing doesn't have many stories devoted to them and I was curious as to how this would play out. But this story could go very badly or can be embraced with open arms; however, I feel that my first thought might reign true. I have to admit that I've only seen the anime series and have yet to read any of the manga so there may be inaccuracies and names may be off. So feel free to correct or inform me on such matters. So hesitatingly onward with the story

Also I understand that ages need to be verified so I will say that Yuya is 12 and Kyo is 16 so this is 2 years before the big Battle of Sekigahara.

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Samurai Deeper Kyo: too much of a pain in the ass ha 

Chapter 1: Crimson Savior

_I saw it then…the red irises of death and they gleamed in delight at my wretched sight_

Clutching the doll to her chest she sobbed into the darkness, nobody was left there was nothing…just the emptiness of her heart at the sheer devastation she had witnessed. Never in her short life could she have imagined how much blood could spill forth from men and women and children. Why was she left alive, she wished that she would have perished quickly instead of crouching in the bleak darkness of the tiny hut. It was only a matter of time before she was found, before her heart would be ripped from her chest and her bones consumed by the red-eyed demon.

She had heard stories of such an evil entity, who fed on human flesh and whose only happiness was to see man slaughtered by his gleaming blade. Yuya had not paid much heed to these stories, rather thinking that no one could be so cruel and in this time of chaos and confusion surely he had his reasons. Unfortunately she had been wrong in making such assumptions and now she realized that the rumors had been true and now she would die by the demon's hand.

No more yelling, no more shouting, just the empty sounds of an empty village, except she knew that he was there somewhere. But maybe he left maybe he didn't know she was here, perhaps she wasn't strong enough to provoke his rage and fury. Yuya knew that it was most likely wishful thinking, but she also knew that she couldn't stay where she was for much longer. She had to relieve herself and she didn't want to stay in the vacant hut anymore, it was eerie and she wanted to leave.

So taking a deep breath she got up on her little legs and slowly began walking to the entrance and then peeking out of the opening she cautiously glanced out and gasped at the destruction outside of her haven.

'Maybe going outside isn't such a good idea, but I really need to relieve myself.'

Deciding that she would go carefully Yuya stepped out of the shelter and slowly walked to the forest, however, something stopped her dead in her tracks. The very demon that she had come to fear was standing in front of her and her face paled, breathing quickened and unable to hold her urine in it trickled down her legs and onto the dirt.

The warming sensation brought her back to reality and she immediately turned pink at the realization at what she had done.

However, the demon walked closer to her and stopped a few feet from her, noticing her accident he smiled, showing the sharpened canines.

Yuya whimpered and was about to start crying

"Girl, have I frightened you so much that you pissed on yourself?" He asked and Yuya knew he was trying to bait her, but her mouth was firmly shut.

"I asked you a question so answer before I decided to detach that empty head of yours."

"No I only did this because I already needed to go to the bathroom and you stood in my way, so it's not my fault." Where had that come from, she didn't show as much fear in her voice as she felt and for that she was happy.

"You're a cheeky little girl aren't you, maybe I should teach you a lesson in manners."

Quickly Yuya averted her gaze and began trembling as his words sunk in…he didn't appear to be old at all in fact he looked to be maybe three or four years older than herself and already he had such a reputation. And with his blood red hair he did appear to have a demonic aura around him, but she couldn't help but think that underneath it all despite his crimson eyes she found him to be handsome, but she quickly turned her thoughts away from that direction.

Then Yuya decided that if she were to die then she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her be afraid, so with her head up high and as much of a defiant look as she could muster in her eye she faced him.

"Demon if you are to kill me then do so, I will not show you fear and I will not beg so I suggest you get it over with."

Looking at the girl Kyo smiled widely and actually laughed at her false bravado, this actually frightened Yuya more because she didn't know why he was laughing.

"Girl I like you, you put up a good show, but I know you're trembling and I also know that you realize that you will die, but I like your put on about being courageous. I'll tell you what I need a cook so I will keep you around for that purpose, and when you're older and your breast have grown considerably then I might have other uses for you."

Blushing at what he was suggesting Yuya considered his offer and knew that she could do nothing, but accept it so she nodded her head.

"Umm…what's your name? Unless you want me to call you demon."

Turning his back to her he said, "Kyo."

And walking off he hollered at her to hurry up, that he had places to be and people to kill.

'Shesh, how cruel I better keep on my toes.'

Clutching her doll Yuya had no other possessions and quickly caught up to Kyo, the demon who had spared her life.

After a while of walking in utter silence Yuya wanted to talk, but was afraid of saying anything, the last thing she wanted to do was say the wrong thing.

Kyo had other things on his mind as well and wasn't paying much attention to her anyways.

'Why did I spare her life? She is just a meaningless girl nothing more, but could this be a sign of weakness, I should dispose of her soon.'

Shaking his head he glanced over at her and noticed her shivering and then the stale smell of urine reached his nose and he crinkled it in disgust.

'She's going to be more trouble than she's worth, but I could always sell her and make some money.' Deciding that he'd think more on that possibility Kyo turned at the smell of a hot spring and left a confused Yuya behind him.

"Girl I have little patience as it is, so don't fall behind."

At that she sped up and saw where he was going, it was a huge hot spring and the steam rose off the water in little vapors. It was a beautiful little place and Yuya wondered why he had wanted a dip in a hot spring when he had been so hell bent at getting to an inn before morning.

Then she noticed that he had laid his sword down and was undressing himself, quickly she turned her back to him, face reddened by seeing his naked form.

As she heard the water splash from his intrusion Yuya wondered if he'd let her sit by the main road and was about to ask when he interrupted the silence.

"Get in the water, you're the reason why we're taking time to wash."

Turning back around she looked above his red hair and asked why, his response was crass and rude, further embarrassing her.

"I can't stand the smell of stale piss and it's radiating from you so you are going to get it off and then we are moving on."

Conflicted as to whether she should undress or if she should wear her clothes into the hot spring Yuya stood thinking, but was stunned when firm hands slipped her out of her kimono and placed her on his lap.

"Kyo, what are you doing?" She tried to get off and cover herself, his hands kept her in place, but his stare cemented her to him.

"You were taking too long, I didn't think that undressing would be that difficult for you, but I guess I was wrong. It would seem that I have decided to pick the most ugly and stupidest girl I could find."

Shocked by his words Yuya clenched her fists and she had to stop herself from making a wise remark, instead she sulked as she sat in the hot water.

"I don't see why you should be embarrassed anyway you have absolutely nothing to look at, no breasts, no curves, nothing. And with that weird hair of yours and even more unusual eyes you should be aware that you're even more unattractive. I am most disappointed, but I take it you're about 12 so perhaps there's still hope for you to develop a little more."

Staring at him in an even more elevated anger Yuya wanted to make sure he'd never smile again, but he just smirked at the sour look she gave him.

'What's he talking about weird, he's got red hair and red eyes that's more weird than my hair color and eyes.'

Turning her head to the side she said suddenly, "My name is Yuya."

Grasping her chin with his forefingers he looked sharply into her green eyes and said, "Girl I didn't ask for your name and I do not care what it is. You are my property now and I will call you whatever I feel like, do you understand?"

Nodding her head she tried to keep the tears back, but one lone tear escaped and slid down her cheek.

Kyo saw this and with his tongue slid it up the curve of her face and savored the flavor of her fear. Yuya's heart stopped at the contact and she didn't make a move, but Kyo merely smiled at her reaction and dumped her off his lap while he stepped out of the water.

"Hurry up and get dressed."

Scrambling out of the water Yuya wondered what she had got herself into and prayed to the gods that she would survive.


	2. Unruly Company

**AN: **Since there is a more-or-less positive response to this piece I decided to continue it and see how it goes…I'm not making any promises tho, cause like I said earlier I have not read any of the manga so my knowledge is rather limited and I'm not really sticking to the storyline here either, so with that said onward and please enjoy Kyo's ever jerky commentary on poor Yuya, even I feel sorry for her and I'm writing it Also I'd like to apologize for all of you waiting for Unlikely Friendship ::sees two blank faces:: Yeah you two there, anyways I'm having a little bit of writers block, but hopefully it will be coming out soon, most likely sometime this week.

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own SDK ::**

Also thanks to loneshinobi, KyoSoSexy, Kaeru-sama, FlowerGirl, midnight blue08, jack, bambichic, and monica You are my awesome reviewers and I write this for you all!!!

Also keep reviewing, I really like it when you do!!!

_Warped fate, wrapped it's arms around me, filling me with red warmth…_

Chapter 2—Unruly Company

'That was weird, the whole bathing thing, it's not right and maybe I should tell him that I don't want to bathe with him anymore…'

Yuya's face paled at his predicted reaction and shaking her head decided that unless she wanted to die she would not make such requests.

Looking around she noticed how dark it was and her current inattentive state caused her to collide with Kyo's solid back, which was now turning towards her.

"Is it really that hard for you to walk girl? I should just dispose of you now and save myself a lot of trouble in the future."

"I'm sorry, I was just looking---" A large hand covered her mouth and Yuya's body froze as her fears welled from the pit of her stomach.

'Is this it? Is he really going to kill me?'

Kyo let off her mouth a little, so air could pass through, but his hand remained firm and Yuya felt his breath ghost over his ear as he whispered instructions to her.

"When I give you the signal, stay on the ground and don't move, if you don't then you're dead."

Looking into his demon eyes Yuya was reluctant to trust him, but obviously something was wrong and some kind of enemy was near so she nodded her head.

A crooked smile painted itself on Kyo's lips and in no less than a second Yuya met the earth as her face collided into the soil.

"Now stay there, girl!" Kyo called out as he ran to meet several ninja.

'That bastard, that was the signal, to push my head and almost crack my skull!' Seething Yuya attempted to sit up, but something heavy prevented her from moving.

Turning her head she saw crimson streaming from the form above her,

"What the hell is this?" Then, craning her neck she saw the whites of the figure's eyes as he blindly stared into her jade eyes.

Crying she struggled to get his body off of hers, but her fight was useless his dead weight caged her to the ground.

'How could he put this dead body on me? What a bastard, I'll kill him.'

Meanwhile, Kyo had lost himself to the blood lust as he slain his enemies and bathed in their blood. Bringing his sword down he shivered in anticipation, reveling in the power, which killing always lent him. Nothing else mattered as his vision hazed into red he sensed all were dead and when he noticed movement he leapt toward it and slicing down on the opponent, was startled to hear a girl's voice.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to kill me?"

Gradually he became more aware and glancing down saw the girl he had acquired earlier, covered in the blood of the man he had just cut in half. Her eyes reflected her fear and it disgusted and excited him at the same time.

"So I see you managed to survive girl."

Immediately a change took place in her, replacing the scared child with a heated woman.

"No thanks to you Kyo, I can't believe you'd put a dead man on me, after you tried to crush my head in the dirt!"

Smirking he began to walk away, leaving an even more angered Yuya, who cursing him under her breath followed a good distance away.

However, silence was never a strong suit for Yuya and she became curious as to why those men had attacked them or she should say Kyo in the first place.

"Hey Kyo, who were those ninjas? What did they want?"

Kyo seemed to not hear her question so Yuya asked again and this time Kyo sighed very loudly, turning his head ever so slightly in her direction.

"Why do you ask the most stupidest questions, shouldn't it be obvious that they wanted me dead?"

Huffing at his answer Yuya bit her cheek and said no more, not even complaining about her ruined clothing or that she was freezing.

Teeth chattering, Yuya was determined not to say another word to him, so rubbing her arms about her she merely walked on, not uttering her discomfort.

"Girl, you think you're acting brave, but I can see right through you."

Looking up she tried backing away when he approached her, but his stern reprimand rooted her in place.

Grabbing the girl he cradled her against his chest and continued to walk towards the village with an inn.

"I don't need to be carried, I am perfectly fine to walk on my own!"

"Trust me I'm not doing it as a favor, you're so slow as it is, we'll never make it before morning and then I'll really be angry so just shut up."

Saying nothing Yuya stiffly tried to get comfortable, but when a hand yanked her blonde locks she stilled and eventually dozed off.

'Stupid girl, I need to get rid of her fast.'

* * *

_"Yuya why are you so different? You can't do anything right and you're a burden on our family. We only have a small income and __another child is too much strain on us, can't you see how you're hurting us?"_

_"I'm sorry, I'll leave."_

* * *

"Brat why are you crying?"

Opening her eyes Yuya felt wetness on her cheeks and flushed, realizing that he was right, she was crying.

"None of your business."

Cocking his head to the side Kyo looked at her and then laughed,

"My aren't we testy."

Getting up, Yuya realized they were in a room and looking down, also realized she wasn't dressed.

Pulling up the blanket she looked at Kyo accusingly and asked where her clothes were.

"I threw them away, not only did they smell like piss and blood, but they were hideous."

Feeling a headache, Yuya really felt like crying, but sucked it in.

"So what am I supposed to wear now?"

Closing his eyes in contemplation Kyo's answer was far from containing wisdom,

"That's not my problem now is it, it's yours."

Nearly falling off the futon Yuya chanted that she shouldn't try anything, because he probably would like to kill her and had threatened her many times, but it was almost impossible when he was being so inconsiderate.

"Don't make that face, it makes you look constipated, do you really think I want to see you. I had the innkeeper go get you some clothing. They're right here."

Exasperated Yuya took the clothes, surprised to see that the kimono looked rather nice and blushing thanked him shyly.

"Don't thank me, I'm just trying to save myself as well as the rest of the male population from having to look at such an ugly girl."

Ignoring him Yuya tried to change as discreetly as possible and was happy with the kimono. It was a pale pink with green and yellow patterns covering it and the obi was pale beige, but somehow it all complemented her skin and blonde hair.

Looking down at herself, Yuya let a little smile make its way onto her mouth and then looked over at Kyo, who seemed to be looking at her as well.

"Thank you"

"What was that, brat?"

"Oh, nevermind"

Smirking to himself, Kyo never let her know that he had heard her or that he liked the way the kimono looked on her.

"Come on girl we are leaving"

Getting up Yuya looked at his back and wondered if this was her new life.


	3. Hated Emotions

**AN: **It's been too long and I'm so sorry for the long wait, anyways thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, it really gets me going.

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own!!!

_Encircling my heart his fingers crushed me, dispelling me of this broken reality…_

Chapter 3---Hated Emotions

"Brat didn't I tell you to hurry, if you are always going to be this slow, maybe it would be wiser to leave you somewhere in this forsaken wilderness."

Used to his continuous bantering Yuya merely rolled her eyes and tried to get her aching limbs to move faster.

'How does he expect me to keep up when we never stop.'

It had been a couple of weeks since this red haired demon had saved her, but Yuya didn't even know where she stood with this man. He always barked orders at her, but somehow he hadn't hurt her, yet. Lost in her own thoughts she failed to notice that Kyo had suddenly stopped, causing her to collide into his back.

Turning towards her Kyo shot her a glare, however, said nothing and continued onward.

'What the hell, he always has something rude to say, he must be in deep thought.'

Thinking that Kyo the strong ruthless warrior could be in deep thought made Yuya give a snort.

'Not in this lifetime.' After walking in silence for a few more hours, Yuya noticed a village coming into view.

The buildings were of modest construct and Yuya wondered what village it was, but didn't ask her brooding companion.

Kyo muttered a solemn, "Finally." Yuya gave him a questioning look, but soon found her answer in the form of a bathhouse.

"Soft Petals. What the hell is this? Why are we here?"

Kyo gave a soft chuckle before saying, "Perhaps I've come to my senses and will finally collect some much needed money off your bony ass."

Sweat beaded on her forehead as her brows furrowed in fear. Yuya gulped air into her chest, licking her suddenly dry lips.

"You can't be serious, I won't let you."

Sensing her fear, Kyo looked the girl over shaking his head, why on earth was he still lugging her around with him. She was weak, stupid, ugly, everything unattractive in a woman, yet now her life belonged to him.

"Don't worry, I'd probably have to pay for them to take you in and I would rather not waste money on that."

Somewhat comforted by his words, Yuya wondered why they were here then if it wasn't to get rid of her.

"Come on wench, I don't have all night."

Hurrying after him, Yuya was assaulted with dim candlelight and heavily perfumed air. Silken tapestries lined the bamboo walls and noises reserved for the secret affairs between men and women filled her ears. Her face reddened as the strange and unusual atmosphere permeated her senses. Immediately Yuya felt out of place.

Women dressed in revealing kimonos were displayed throughout the space, trying to entice the many men into their waiting arms.

"Kyo, is this what I think it is. I really don't…" Yuya didn't get to finish her sentence as her mouth was trapped behind Kyo's hand.

"Quiet, let me show you how a real woman behaves." With that he stalked off and Yuya followed him towards a rather busty looking woman, with hair as dark as night and a flawless face accented with coal black eyes and crimson lips.

Yuya was speechless and suddenly felt ashamed of her own features, which paled in comparison to this dark haired beauty.

"Woman, I'm in search of release, do you think you can handle my appetites in bed?" His question came out husky and deep, causing Yuya to be embarrassed by the boldness of his request.

The woman looked straight at Yuya, her black eyes piercing right through her. "And what of the girl?"

"The girl is of no concern to you."

His voice held no room for argument and the woman nudged her head in the direction of an unoccupied room.

Yuya felt even more out of place and just wished to be anywhere, but here. Closing her eyes she willed the tears from falling. 'Why did he take me to this horrible place, I don't want to be here.'

"Girl, I'm speaking to you." Roughly grabbing her chin between his forefingers Kyo's stern look softened.

"Brat don't make your face uglier, there's no need to cry. Just keep out of trouble and I'll come find you when I've finished."

Looking at his face, she noticed that his eyes, which usually held a cold harshness, stared at her with an emotion she had never seen.

Silently nodding her head Yuya watched as Kyo and the lady disappeared behind a curtain and something in the pit of her stomach curdled at the thought of what they would be doing.

'Wait, why am I feeling this way. I don't care what that pervert does.'

Yuya began to look around the bizarre environment taking in the array of women dressed in beautiful yet shocking bare clothing, all unique in their appearance. Their confidence in their beauty only added to the lure and Yuya wished she could be half as beautiful as them.

A hand grabbed her shoulder and Yuya thought it was Kyo, however, it was a drunk would-be customer.

"Girl…come with me, I want you to show me a good time." His breath was heavily scented with sake and Yuya attempted to remove his hand from her arm.

"Hey, I'm talking to you little brat, I said come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, so let go of me." Yuya's voice came out strong and she was proud of her bravado.

However, the man was not listening and forcefully lifted her over his shoulder and carried her towards a vacant room.

Yuya struggled against his frame trying to yell out for help, but no one paid her any attention, she was unimportant to them. After all business was business, nothing more, nothing less.

'What's going to happen to me, where's Kyo?' Her thoughts become frantic as the man threw her on a thin futon, quickly situating himself above her trembling form.

"Kyo! Kyo! Please help me!"

A sharp sting pierced her cheek as the stranger's hand smacked across her face.

"Shut up, you noisy bitch. Do your job and stop making a fuss." His hands roamed her body, poking and prodding places that no one had ever touched.

"Please you don't understand…" Her words were chocked off as he shoved a hand up her kimono pulling the fabric from her body.

Tears clouded her vision, leaking from her eyes and wetting the dirty blanket beneath her head.

"Now that's a good girl." The man's face scrunched in pleasure as he stroked her inner thigh inching his hand upwards, however, it never reached its destination.

Yuya closed her watery eyes and limply laid there, refusing to acknowledge what was occurring. Her mind shutting off, in an effort to protect herself from shattering.

He pressed his body fully flushed against hers, but it felt different, more solid, more defined. Curious, Yuya opened her light green eyes and stared up into sharp scarlet ones, which could only belong to one man.

"Girl, I tell you to stay out of trouble and this is how you take my order?" Yuya ignored his question and wrapped her thin arms around his neck and inhaled his masculine scent. Failing to notice his nude body, but feeling happy that it was him and not the stranger.

Kyo remained motionless and savored the feel of her slight form against his own. 'Why did my heart race when I heard her cry--I can't be weakened by this child.'

Bending his head towards her neck he lightly kissed her pulse, softly sucking until a raspberry appeared. Yuya was shocked at how good it had felt and instead of fighting him, her body relaxed and softened.

Leaning towards her ear Kyo whispered, "No one is allowed to touch you, except me, never forget your life belongs to me.

Stunned by his words Yuya looked up at him, blushing by their intimate position. Kyo slowly got up off of her and lifted her up, placing her kimono back over her body. Then grabbing her hand, led her to the room across the hall. Yuya recognized the woman from earlier, lounging on the futon, breasts bared and staring Yuya intently.

Holding onto Kyo's hand tighter, Yuya tried to get behind him, but Kyo led her to where his clothes lay discarded on the floor. Letting go of her hand Kyo silently dressed, not paying attention to the woman.

"Girl, you will make this man fall in battle. You will be the cause of his death, the reason for his undoing."

Frightened by the woman's words, Yuya didn't know how to respond.

"Whore, you've been paid to fuck, not to make up some lie. Now quiet your tongue before I permanently silence you."

The woman smiled broadly, completely unaffected by Kyo's threats, Yuya didn't know what to think and was roughly pushed out of the room.

"Come on girl, I've had enough of this whore house."

Yuya worried over the woman's warning and wanted to ask Kyo what he thought, but the scowl on his face ceased her from asking.

________________________________________________________________________

So there we have it chapter 3, I think it turned out well. Please review and I'll try to update soon!!!


	4. Night Interlude

**AN: **Thanks for all the reviews, I've been getting a couple of questions on Kyo's and Yuya's ages---in the beginning of chapter 2 I did mention that it had only been a couple of weeks, so that still puts Yuya at 12 and Kyo at 16, however, there is a 2 year time skip in this chapter so that makes Yuya 14 and Kyo 18. Thanks again for all the support, Love You guys so much, you rock _ yay!!!

**Disclaimer:** Own Nothing haha

_Kissing away my sorrows, scarlet nightmares, intertwining our bodies in the darkness…_

_Chapter 4---Night Interlude_

Coal eyes, lifeless and dark stared, searching her soul seeking out her deepest thoughts, her hidden fears. Yuya struggled as the heavy fog of sleep crushed down at her body, held her chest, disabled her ability to draw breath into her lungs. Desperate Yuya tried to lift her limbs, however, she felt invisible hands, forcing them down.

"Why are you doing this, what did I ever do to you?" The question drifted into the empty void and as usual the woman from the past said nothing, simply stared. Tears leaked from her burning eyes, blazing a trail of damp warmth down her chilled skin. Two years and she still dreamt of that woman and her cursed words, forever haunting her.

_Girl, you will make this man fall in battle. You will be the cause of his death, the reason for his undoing_

And then there was light, faint, but distinct, hope lit her core, if only it were closer more tangible.

"Girl, stop crying--hey girl. Wake up." Kyo's husky voice penetrated Yuya's nightmare releasing her from the woman's grasp.

Struggling wildly against his form, she opened her mouth and a scream ripped through her throat. Unleashing her terror and utter fear that had been trapped within the hellish dream.

"Please, tell me what you want! Why?" The question hung in the cold air, drifting out into the empty surroundings.

Grabbing her, Kyo settled her onto his lap crushing her against his form waiting for her to settle down from her hysteria.

"It has been two years, one would think that you wouldn't still be having damn nightmares about that damn woman." His voice was harsh and caused Yuya to wince at the severity in his tone.

Sighing Kyo tried to calm his anger, 'Breathe. The girl doesn't want to have these nightmares.'

Sobbing Yuya pushed her face into his chest, trying to gather her wits, angry with her weakness. Kyo grabbed her arms and lifted her to face him, willing her to quiet with the dangerous glint in his crimson eyes.

"Listen girl, I'm only going to say this once. You do not need to fear some whore's words, it is nothing to worry about." After a moments pause he added, "Although it is rather touching that you have such concern for your master." Yuya heard the smug satisfaction in his voice and immediately anger slowly melted away the previous feelings of terror from her dream.

"Yeah well, don't get too full of yourself. There's no way I'd worry about you Kyo."

'Only a little.' Yuya thought to herself, wondering if Kyo worried about her at all.

It was difficult to tell because even after all their traveling together for the past two years, Kyo had yet to call her by her name. 'Really is it that difficult, it's always girl this, or brat that!' Yet, despite calling her by her proper name Yuya felt that there was an underlying affection attached to the names he did call her.

"Well I think you're all better now, so get off of me and get back to sleep."

Instead of removing herself from his lap, Yuya simply stayed, unsure of why, but knowing that in that moment she needed to feel connected.

No words were passed, Kyo rolled onto his side and took Yuya with him. He swung his arms lazily around her body and held her to him.

'I swear he surprises me at every turn.'

'Damn it, I'm getting too soft, maybe that stupid whore was right.'

And with their lingering thoughts, both drifted to sleep, deep rejuvenating sleep, unaware of the danger lurking.

**End Note:** So yeah this was a really short chapter, but I figured that it was a good spot to end, and it left a little bit of suspense. Also I wanted to say a huge thank you for everyone that reviewed, it seems that a lot of interest has generated for this story after my last update, so I will definitely try to make updates more regular. And see ya next chapter!


	5. Revelations

**AN: **Again thank you for all the wonderful reviews, still a lot of positive interest for this story to continue so on we go haha, not even I knows where this is going, so enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer: **Me own nothing, not even myself ::looks warily at debt collector:: no not even myself ::heavy sigh::

_Crimson pooled, encasing her head like a bloody halo, eyes glinting in the carnage; reveling in the sea of blood…A fiery demon of death ready to consume her…_

_Chapter 5---Revelations_

Yuya continued to walk in solemn silence, not daring to start a conversation; her menacing companion had not spoken to her, rather it seemed he was ignoring her existence altogether.

Deep down it hurt Yuya that Kyo would act so harshly towards her, despite their rather; blushing, she shyly glanced at his stiffened back, trying not to think of their night spent embraced in each other's arms.

When she had awakened that morning he had barked orders for her to get to her feet and start walking and after that he had barely muttered a word to her.

'Why does he have to act this way, maybe it bothered him, but why?'

Distracted by her inner turmoil Yuya failed to see an impending root and managed to trip and fall to her knees.

"Ouch, that hurt!"

Tears blurred her vision, not so much from the pain, but from embarrassment and a culmination of her emotional distress.

Glancing up she noticed Kyo staring at her, his eyes cold and dispassionate which made Yuya decide that she wasn't going to take his emotional abuse anymore.

Getting up Yuya impulsively turned and ran into the thick forest, ignoring the stinging in her knees and the furious pounding of her heart.

'He won't follow me, he doesn't care. Kyo will be happy to be rid of me, that bastard.'

Twisting through the trees she weaved and turned until she could no longer distinguish her surroundings. Finally she fell into a heap on the earth, heaving and shaking with repressed anguish. Gulping in large amounts of air, Yuya swallowed hard, trying to get her lungs to function again.

"Bastard. He doesn't care."

Closing her eyes, she simply laid there, almost wishing her life would vanish into the rising thicket of trees and her spirit leave her.

'Maybe an animal will come upon me and devour me.' Crinkling her nose at the thought Yuya stared and idly wondered at her new predicament.

The sun was beginning its decline and the already dimming atmosphere began to darken further. Color faded from the thick branches and flowers began to fold into themselves and disappear into the darkness.

Yuya shivered from the sudden chill night had brought and slowly lifted herself from the earth, glancing around trying to catch any movement.

Suddenly fear encompassed her and she began to think that running into the woods had not been the brightest of ideas.

Hearing something, Yuya flinched as she again looked around trying to find the source of the sound.

'I'm so stupid, this cannot be happening I really didn't want to be eaten by an animal!'

Arms encircled her around her waist, nearly crushing her ribs and lungs, however, a scream erupted from her throat.

"Looks like we have a fiery one, look, she's trying to fight, haha." The man's taunting laughter infuriated Yuya more and her struggles doubled in effort.

Somehow one of her arms had managed to break free and she struck him across his dirty face. Her eyes widened as his face darkened in anger, eyes closing into slits, clearly he was going kill her.

Raising his large hand he struck her against her cheek,

"Damn bitch, you dare raise you hand against me. Looks like you need a lesson in manners you scrawny little girl."

Yuya's face hurt and she tasted a coppery tang in her mouth,

'Most likely my blood. He's going to kill me, I just know it.'

The man dumped her body onto the ground and Yuya glanced at the several other men surrounding her, tears filled her emerald eyes and fell down her stinging face.

"Now the little vixen decides to cry, what you scared?"

Not even looking at the man Yuya tried to disappear, knowing it would do nothing to help her.

The men's faces gleamed with feigned humor, smiles flashing their lust filled thoughts; Yuya did not want to think about her predicament.

Cramming her eyelids shut, Yuya sat on the dirt; resigned to fate and praying for unconsciousness.

"Yo brat, was it not bad enough for you to run off into these damned woods?"

'I know that voice! It has to be…'

A sudden kick to her stomach abruptly cut off her thought, leaving Yuya breathless and hurting.

"That's for earlier and don't think we're through with you slut."

Pointing a thick finger towards Kyo the man yelled,

"And you, get out of her before you become our next victim."

Yuya would have laughed at the man's threat, if it weren't for her burning insides.

However, Kyo let out a low chuckle, which soon became a deep rumbling laugh, twisted and demented, a demon taunting its' prey.

"What the hell is so funny? If you are gonna stick around, don't say I didn't warn you first."

Kyo's eyes narrowed suddenly and he rushed towards the group of men, aiming for the loud mouth, who had kicked Yuya.

The man barely dodge, bringing up his katana and nearly missing being decapitated.

Casually Kyo commented,

"You know for a price I would have sold that brat to you, but your big mouth ruined that and now you and your lame group are going to die."

Grounding her teeth, Yuya briefly wished he hadn't showed up.

'That arrogant son of a bitch, I can't believe he would say that, I'll kill him myself!"

The man never did get a chance to reply, Kyo brought down his sword and hacked through the man's shoulder, leaving him to bleed on the dirt.

The rest of the group ignorantly charged towards Kyo, however, they all met the same fate.

Kyo mercilessly slain all of them, blood spattered the ground, creating a gruesome scene of carnage.

Yuya almost wretched at the sight, wanting to get away from this demon of death, however, when his eyes rested on her form, her blood stopped.

His eyes glowed, blood lust filling his senses, she could tell he craved more destruction, as if he needed it to survive.

Crying out Yuya desperately jumped to her feet, hardly wincing at the almost forgotten pain in her abdomen and running madly away from Kyo.

It did not matter, Kyo did not humor her this time; he pounced on her, pushing her body to the ground and catching her thin wrists above her thrashing head.

"Enough. You think that you can take liberties with me, however, you are gravely mistaken. If you ever run from me again, the consequences will be undeniable, there will be no restraint on my part and I will take everything from you."

His words ghosted over her ear, causing her body to shake in terror, she did not understand what he meant by everything. Hadn't he already done that.

Sensing her incomprehension Kyo shifted until she felt the hard length of him against her belly, his erection strained against his clothing and Yuya began to struggle.

Hissing, Kyo pushed against her, more harshly until she had stopped moving.

"Are you a fool, can't you see I am aroused and you still move against me. You are the most stupidest woman in Japan."

Mouth agape Yuya stared up at him, noticing the strain around his mouth and his eyes tightly closed.

'He's trying to control himself, he doesn't want to hurt me.'

Finding her voice, Yuya gently said,

"Kyo, you wouldn't hurt me, would you? You're trying to stop yourself because you don't want to hurt me."

Not confirming or denying her statement, Yuya lifted her head and brushed her lips against his.

Opening his eyes to reveal twin crimson orbs, he stared at her and muttered under his breath,

"What an idiot."

Lowering his mouth back onto hers he kissed her again, firm yet gentle as if the demon was afraid of hurting her.

Yuya began to moan into the kiss, opening her mouth wider for his to push his tongue inside, exploring her mouth and causing a new fire to burn in her lower belly.

A growl escaped the back of his throat and vibrated through his mouth into hers and Yuya found herself melting even more into their kiss.

However, suddenly Kyo broke all contact and flipped her onto her stomach pushing her further into the earth.

When Yuya opened her mouth to protest, he shoved a hand over it and told her to be quiet.

A silhouette of a figure was all Yuya could see, but when she heard the words her heart froze and her lungs stopped.

"So Demon Eyes Kyo we meet again."

**End Note:** Ha-ha I left a pretty good cliffy there huh? Don't worry I will uncover it soon enough as soon as I myself find out who this mystery person is. As always thank you for the reviews I greatly appreciate them and I'll see ya'all next chapter!!! 0_o


	6. Finality

**AN:** Thanks for all the great reviews ::hugs you all:: Now onto the next chapter…

**Disclaimer:** Nothing…

_Blood painted the battlefield, creating a hue of death and destruction, masking the agony of war with the beauty of life…_

_Chapter 6-Finality _

Breathing…a steady rhythm of in-out-in-out, after the strange boy had spoke all Yuya heard was the hard breathing of Kyo, as he slowly stood to his feet.

His body was tense, his muscles bunched in anticipation, he was ready for attack, ready for death.

Yuya tried to get up as well, however, Kyo's foot on her back prevented her from rising.

"Ky-"

"Quiet."

His solemn command, stopped Yuya from further whining and she tried to peer at the still covered individual.

His body was blocked by strange mist, which had mysteriously appeared at his sudden arrival.

'Who is this person and why is Kyo so upset at his presence.'

Still no one spoke and as she waited anxiously, the anticipation causing her heart to pound and sweat to trickle down her temple.

A swooshing sound caused her head to swivel in alarm and Yuya saw Kyo duck in time to avoid the kunai.

"If you think your stupid little toys are going to kill me, guess again. I'm not going to waste my time on you runt."

Rustling and then a boy appeared, slowly approaching towards Kyo and Yuya's currently prone form on the ground.

"What he's just a boy? Kyo why are you freaking out, he's just a kid."

Yuya struggled beneath Kyo's foot, determined to get up and see for herself why this child elicited such a response from Kyo.

No one rattled him, however, the appearance of this boy had caused him to go into defense mode and Yuya was curious.

Grounding his foot deeper into the girl's back, Kyo stared straight ahead, eyes never leaving the boy.

"So Sarutobi Sasuke, I have failed to notice your master. Is he such a coward that he has to send a child to do his dirty work?"

There was a bitter edge to his question, he was clearly annoyed with the situation.

Clawing at his foot, Yuya was furious that he was making her remain on the ground, like some animal.

"KYO-IF YOU DON'T RELEASE ME I'M GOING-"

Suddenly Yuya was brought to her feet and thrown behind Kyo's form, dazed she slid back to the ground.

Without looking at her Kyo said quietly,

"If you yell at me again, I will permanently silence you and do not think you have escaped punishment for earlier, slave."

Stunned into silence Yuya sulked, whenever she thought they were making progress he always managed to take five gigantic steps backwards.

'Great, now it's back to slave. One day he'll push me too far and I'll kill him I swear!'

"Well, seems like even the great Demon Eyes Kyo can't keep his whores in line, very amusing."

Sasuke put both hands behind his head, waiting for Kyo's response.

"That is none of your business kid, you are going to tell me why were you sent and it better be good or I might end your life."

Yuya watched their exchange waiting for this Sasuke's response, curious as to what was really going on.

Clearly these two had history together, but she was still unsure as to whether they were truly enemies or perhaps had once been allies.

Glancing at the girl, Sasuke casually said,

"All he told me was to escort you to him, that he had business he wanted to discuss and that you would be very interested."

"Interested huh? I am damn sure that I would not be interested in going to him, if he wanted to talk so bad he should have come."

The resolve in his voice was unmistakable, he was stubborn when it came to what he did and where he did it.

"Well that's too bad, guess you will miss out on the biggest battle to ever take place. That's alright I don't know what he was thinking anyways, it seems to me that Demon Eyes is soft and therefore unusable."

Turning Sasuke smiled as he heard Kyo growl and slowly he cocked his head to the side and stared at him.

"Fine I'll go, but if this ends up being a waste of my time, then I'll kill him and you."

"Excellent."

Yuya blinked as Kyo roughly pulled her up to her feet, capturing her wrist in an iron grip. "You will be wise to remain silent and do not cause any more trouble."

With a pull they began to follow Sasuke.

'Great, now he's in a bad mood, what did that kid mean by a battle. I do not have a good feeling about any of this.'

After walking a in complete silence for over an hour, Yuya had grown tired of counting meaningless things, such as the amount of logs they had passed or how many birds had flown over head.

It was getting mundane, not one of her companions had said a word.

Looking over at Kyo she noted that he still had that scowl plastered on his face, she knew he was not pleased, but besides that she was clueless at to what was going on.

This child was certainly more than what he appeared, she knew he had to be younger than herself, but it was apparent he was someone to be reckoned with.

And then there was those things to think about.

Yuya placed her hands to her face feeling her cheeks heat at the mere thought of what she and Kyo had been doing before they had been interrupted.

Shaking her head to clear it of impure thoughts Yuya's head collided with a low branch and knocked her on her butt.

"She can't even stay on her feet."

Sasuke's voice caused Yuya's face to turn beet red and she hid her eyes beneath her bangs.

Yuya felt an arm gruffly pull her body up and she looked up to see Kyo smirking at her, his blood red eyes holding mischievous amusement.

"What Kyo!"

Exasperated Yuya failed to notice that her kimono had spiked up during her fall and Kyo's hand smacked her bare skin, shocking her senses and causing her anger to climb.

"Kyo! You demon!"

Bending his head next to hers, Kyo grazed her earlobe with his teeth, biting down and then licking the shell of her ear.

Yuya let a sigh escape her lips and relaxed in his grip, letting her body rest fully against his.

"That's a good girl, never forget that you belong to me, Yuya."

With that Kyo pulled her kimono back over her body and pushed her forward.

Flushed and slightly bewildered Yuya began to walk again.

'He called me by my name again, geez I'm pathetic getting all excited for such a simple thing.'

"We're here, this is the inn that my master is staying at."

Looking unimpressed Kyo smiled, "That bastard is staying at this dump, times must be tough."

"Have respect, demon, Yukimura Sanada will not be pleased with your attitude."

Kyo gave a wolfish grin, motioning for Yuya to come by his side.

"Whatever, I need a room and a few hours with my servant I have unfinished business to attend to, so Yukimura will just have to wait."

Yuya's face paled as she was dragged by Kyo towards the inn.


	7. Bond

**AN:** Thank you for the support.

Be warned mature content, skip if you are not interested.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own.

_A mirage of red encircling around her trembling form, strong hands gripping, a creation of crimson ecstasy as she became lost in twin flames…_

Chapter 7-Bond

Sasuke watched as the two left, shaking his head he made his way towards his own master's room.

"So you have managed to entice the demon."

Yukimura sat at the table eyes crinkled in amusement, watching his young ward cross the room.

"Yes, but he claims he has other business to attend to so we should expect him in a couple of hours."

Without uttering another word Yukimura nodded his head, softly commanding Saizo to complete some errand.

Kyo's fingers tightened around Yuya's arm as he stalked towards the room Sasuke had showed them moments before.

"Wait, Ky-" Her words were cut off as Kyo glanced over his shoulder and his red gaze penetrated deep into her being. A thrill ran through her body, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from his.

'What is he going to do with me.' Yuya's thoughts became more and more disheveled as panic began to overwhelm her.

Glancing around the sparse room, her hands twisted in her lap as she was unsure of what to do or say, so she merely waited for Kyo to break the tension.

Darting her eyes in his direction emerald clashed with crimson and Yuya found that she was helpless and could not look away.

No matter how much she wanted to.

Finally his mouth opened, "So you are afraid slave, it amuses me. Have you already forgotten you punishment."

His voice was even and cold, as he regarded Yuya's slightly trembling form. His eyes roved her body, noting the subtle changes that had occurred over the past couple of years.

Her honeyed blond hair had grown and now reached passed her obi, her breasts were slightly more rounded and her hips had begun to curve.

Overall her appearance was not unpleasing, Kyo's lips upturned in a slight smirk.

Yuya was wondering why he was smiling at her, a wolfish grin creeping over his features, it certainly did not ease her discomfort at her present situation. In fact looking at him smile like that sparked a new unease to settle in her stomach.

'Just what is he thinking.'

Her mouth opened, but no words emerged as hands encircled her throat, strong fingers exerting light pressure.

Kyo had moved so fast that his form had blurred right before her eyes, she had not had time to register his actions, his speed was simply incredible. His reputation was certainly well earned, a true demon in human flesh.

A soft gasp escaped her lips, but she remained still beneath his hands.

Willing her body to relax under Kyo's grip, she shuddered when she felt a finger trace her collarbone.

Kyo lowered his head and his mouth found the side of her neck.

Yuya could feel the strands of his coarse red hair as it fell across her shoulder and tickled over her bare arms.

His tongue flicked over her pulse and he could feel it jump at the contact, smiling against her skin he scrapped his teeth over the soft spot where her neck and shoulder met.

Despite her efforts Yuya's body convulsed under his ministrations, however, Kyo's arms held her firmly in place.

"It's alright. You don't have to try and act so brave, little girl."

His voice rumbled in Yuya's ear causing a shiver to trail down her spine, her body was slowly beginning to burn with something that she had never felt.

"What are you going to do with me?" Her question came out shaky, the words barely forming off her tongue.

A chuckle was her answer and she felt her body being pushed to the futon.

"Wah!"

Yuya looked up and saw Kyo smirking down at her, his sharp canines protruding and gleaming in the dim lighting.

She watched as he stripped off his armor, mesmerized by his muscles contracting with the small movements.

Once he was completely nude he stood before her, completely unabashed, his smirk widened when Yuya's face turned beet red as her eyes fell to his impressive endowment.

"Now I will show you the pleasures of the flesh."

Yuya's eyes widened further and she attempted to scoot away, however, her movements were ceased as Kyo's weight pressed against her body.

"There's no turning back now. Your punishment awaits."

Yuya's breath hitched at his words and she scrunched her eyes closed to escape some of Kyo's overwhelming presence, however futile her attempt was.

Kyo remained silent as he watched Yuya's flushed face turn away from him, merely studying her he traced a finger along her jaw, enjoying the way she clenched and tightened under him.

His finger dipped lower and slid under her loosened kimono, tracing the soft swell of her breasts.

At his touches Yuya felt her lower body melt and her womb clenched as his finger dipped into her navel.

Taking a deep breath Kyo could smell her arousal, the sweet innocence that permeated from her very pores.

"So I have aroused you have I, let me remedy that." His voice was husky, deep and laced with his own need.

"Kyo, I don't-"

Kyo swallowed her half hearted denial in a heated kiss as his lips roughly pushed against hers.

Yuya's lips slowly started to move against his and she soon felt his tongue slip past and entangle with her own.

Her blood began to burn in her veins as her body became heated with unfamiliar desire, quickening her pulse.

Kyo felt her start to move against him, her hips grinding against his shaft, causing it to harden further until he was burning with his own desire.

"Enough." He hissed the word through clenched teeth, his breathing slightly labored, Yuya's bright green eyes looked up at him in confusion.

Reaching down he pulled the already disheveled kimono from her body, revealing her smooth ivory skin.

Yuya's hands went to cover her breasts the blush staining her cheeks began to travel down her neck, leaving her flushed.

"There is no need to cover yourself, it begins now."

His hands grasped Yuya's slight wrists and pinned them above her head, thrusting her chest towards his greedy lips.

Breathy moans escaped her parted lips as fiery kisses covered her breasts, her pink nipples hardening to hard peaks.

Kyo's teeth scrapped and nipped his way down her body past her navel and dipped into her glistening entrance.

Yuya gasped at the intrusion and tried to close her thighs, however Kyo wedged his much larger frame between her parted legs and bit into the tender flesh above her womanhood.

"Ouch."

"Remain still or it will hurt worse for you."

Slowly Kyo's tongue found her entrance and he licked at her juices, her flavor was slightly sweet and suddenly he craved more.

Stabbing his tongue deep, Yuya attempted to wrench her hips, but ceased when a growl permeated the room.

"I-I-I can't take it, please."

Not paying attention to her cries, Kyo continued to pierce her folds with his tongue, alternating between sucking her clit and nipping her inner thighs.

When Kyo felt her body begin to tremor he removed himself from her entrance and stared down at her tightly drawn face, sweat trickled down her temple.

Her hair was sprawled around her head, and her expression caused Kyo to smile down at her innocent actions, unaware of all the pleasures between men and women. He had decided that he would educate her thoroughly and forever mark her so no man would ever dare to try and touch her.

Releasing her wrists Kyo wiped his wet face on his arm and positioned himself at her entrance his cock pulsing, ready to plunge in her wet folds.

"Yuya open your eyes, this will hurt, relax your body and you will feel pleasure soon enough."

Yuya looked up into his glowing red eyes and slowly nodded her head, bracing herself for his entrance, grimacing at the thought of pain.

Grasping her hips Kyo surged in one struck, ripping past her thin barrier and burying himself to the hilt, she was so damn tight and he held himself absolutely still.

Yuya's face tightened in pain and a moan of discomfort passed her lips.

"Kyo-it hurts, please it hurts. It doesn't fit."

Without moving Kyo bent down to her, framing her face in his large hands, wiping the tears from her eyes he said,

"It will pass, relax your body. I'm already fully inside of you."

Yuya tried to concentrate on his hands tracing her face, but she felt so stretched and it burned, despite being well prepared.

After several moments, Yuya felt Kyo move, her hands wrapped around his neck and she placed kisses along his throat.

Kyo growled and increased his pace, thrusting evenly into her, reveling in the slick heat that she offered.

"Wrap your legs around me."

Obliging to his command, Yuya's lithe legs wrapped around Kyo's waist and Kyo began to pound into her at an increased speed.

Thrusting his cock deep into her folds, the friction caused a sliver of pleasure to flash through Yuya and her heels dug into Kyo's lower back.

"That's it, feel the pleasure. Let yourself go."

His command shattered Yuya and she screamed as Kyo slammed into her, his resolve gone, he began to franticly thrust deep, his rhythm became chaotic and soon he came, hard.

A sound emerged deep within his chest, a fierce approval, he shot his seed deep, holding Yuya's body close, he closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing.

Staring at the girl, Kyo recognized the feelings he held and damned as he might be, he relished in them and was determined to never give up this woman.

"Kyo," Yuya began softly looking up into his eyes, "you're heavy."

Smirking, Kyo picked her up, still inside her he felt himself harden.

Placing a kiss on her neck he casually said, "I'm not finished yet, you still haven't been punished."

Yuya's face paled as she began stuttering a string of obscenities, no doubt incurred during her travels at Kyo's side.


End file.
